In Patent Literature 1, an air conditioning device utilizing a heat pump is disclosed. This air conditioning device includes an indoor unit including a casing, a heat exchanger disposed in a lower portion inside the casing, and a fan arranged above the heat exchanger inside the casing. In a lower surface of the casing of this indoor unit, an air intake port is formed, and in an upper portion of the casing, an exhaust port of the air is formed. Moreover, a controller that controls the whole indoor unit is provided at a position adjacent to the exhaust port of the air. Furthermore, a heater that is electrically operated is provided at the exhaust port to support the heat pump during heating operation.